vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Резня армян в Баку (1918)
Резня армян в Баку — массовые убийства, этнические чистки в отношении армянского населения города«Allied with the advancing Turkish army, in September 1918 the Azerbaijani nationalists secured their capital, Baku, and engaged in a massacre of the Armenians.» Энциклопедия Британника, статья Азербайджан«Correspondingly, on 1 September, 14,000 Turks launched a determined offensive against the sparsely manned Dunsterforce lines in Baku, and sent another equally strong force south against Hamadan. On the morning of 14 September, the day Baku fell to the Turks, and when the massacre of Armenians commenced, Dunsterville arrived back in Enzeli, leaving behind 180 of his soldiers, dead or missing.» Timothy C. Winegard, «Dunsterforce: A Case study of Coalition Warfare in the Middle East, 1918—1919», «Canadian Army Journal», страница 104 http://www.army.forces.gc.ca/caj/documents/vol_08/iss_3/CAJ_vol8.3_13_e.pdf, осуществлявшиеся в сентябре 1918 года турецкими и азербайджанскими войсками и вооружёнными группами после взятия Баку. По разным оценкам, количество жертв в результате массовой резни составило от 9 до 30 тыс. человек«The Baku Commune, 1917—1918: Class and Nationality in the Russian Revolution» Рональд Григор Сюни, Princeton University Press, 1972 год, страница 337.Andreopoulos, George(1997) Genocide: Conceptual and Historical Dimensions University of Pennsylvania Press, ISBN 0812216164, страница 236.. Существует мнение, что сентябрьская резня отчасти представляла собой месть за массовые убийства мусульманского населения Баку, совершённые советскими войсками и вооружёнными отрядами армянской партии «Дашнакцутюн» в марте 1918 годаАзербайджан и Россия. Общества и государства. Майкл Смит. Память об утратах и азербайджанское обществоKazemzadeh, F. The Struggle For Transcaucasia: 1917—1921, The New York Philosophical Library, 1951, p. 143Tadeusz Swietochowski. Russian Azerbaijan, 1905—1920: The Shaping of a National Identity in a Muslim Community. Cambridge University Press, 2004. ISBN 0521522455, 9780521522458. Предыстория В марте 1918 года власть в Баку была захвачена Бакинской коммуной, при этом произошла резня мусульманского населения в марте 1918 года, совершенная большевиками и поддержавшими их дашнаками. Бакинская коммуна начала наступление на Гянджу, где располагалось правительство Азербайджана. Состоявшие преимущественно из армян войска Бакинского Совета занимались грабежом и убийствами населения мусульманских сел по мере продвижения в сторону Гянджи.Firuz Kazemzadeh. Struggle For Transcaucasia (1917—1921), New York Philosophical Library, 1951, стр 130—131 Правительство АДР обратилось за помощью к Оттоманской империи, с которой заключило договор о взаимопомощи. Разбив под Геокчаем армию Баксовета, азербайджано-турецкая Кавказская исламская армия осадила Баку. Власть в городе в июле перешла к Диктатуре Центрокаспия, которая обратилась за помощью к Великобритании, противнице Оттоманской империи в первой мировой войне. По словам британского военного историка сэра Перси Сайкса, «армяне должны были понимать, что подвергнутся резне в случае падения Баку, хотя бы по той достаточной причине, что совершенно недавно они убили несколько тысяч татарских жителей города. Однако они считали, что британцы должны были нести на себе всю тяжесть боевых действий, тогда как они сами оставляли за собой право свободно и несправедливо критиковать своих союзников».The Armenians ought to have realized that they would be massacred in the event of Baku falling, if only for the sufficient reason that they had quite recently killed some thousands of its Tartar inhabitants. Yet they considered that the British should bear the brunt of the fighting, while they themselves reserved the right to criticize their allies freely and unfairly. Percy Sykes. The British Flag on the Caspian: A Side-Show of the Great War. Foreign Affairs, Vol. 2, No. 2 (Dec. 15, 1923), pp. 282—294 Находившиеся в Баку британские военные стали свидетелями насилий над мусульманским населением города. Так, командовавший британским экспедиционным корпусом в Баку генерал Денстервиль писал в своем дневнике: Эти злобные армяне не прекращают своих зверств против мусульман. Прошлой ночью они совершили налет на дом татар, и когда русские солдаты пришли, чтобы восстановить порядок, сын нашего капитана был застрелен, и корабль сегодня в трауре These Armenians never cease their Mahomedan atrocities. Last night they raided a Tartar house and when Russian soldiers went to restore order, the Captain’s son was shot and the ship is in mourning today. The Diaries of General Lionel Dunsterville 1911—1922 (примечание: экипажи кораблей, которые использовали британцы, состояли из жителей Баку). Резня На рассвете 14 сентября турецкая артиллерия начала обстрел оборонительных позиций со всех направлений. Турецкие войска прорвали оборону города у Волчьих ворот и заняли высоты над городом. Ночью английские войска и за тем правительство Диктатуры Центрокаспия, оборонявшие город, бежали на кораблях из Баку. 15 сентября в Баку вошли солдаты Кавказской исламской армии,Азербайджанская Демократическая Республика (1918—1920). Армия. (Документы и материалы). — Баку, 1998, с. 199—200 Баку был охвачен паникой, армяне переполнили гавань, чтобы избежать резни, которая всегда сопровождала турецкие завоевания. Регулярным войскам Османской империи не было разрешено входить в город в течение двух дней, чтобы нерегулярные войска, башибузуки, устроили резню в городе и занимались грабежами и мародерством.«A terrible panic in Baku ensued, as the Turks began to enter the city. As many Armenians as could crowded the harbour in a frantic effort to escape the fate that they knew always accompanied a Turkish conquest.» В ноте Народного комиссара иностранных дел РСФСР Министерству иностранных дел Турции от 20 сентября 1918 г о нарушениях Турцией Брест-Литовского договора так охарактеризованны произошедшие в Баку события:Нота Народного комиссара иностранных дел РСФСР Министерству иностранных дел Турции Турецкие регулярные войска в союзе с разбойничьими бандами занимают территорию Советской Республики, подвергая города и деревни разгрому и разграблению, расстреливая или подвергая всевозможным насилиям христианское население, не исключая женщин и детей. Теперь, когда город Баку уже взят и турецкие войска находятся в самом городе, когда беззащитное население и весь город в продолжение дней подвергаются всем ужасам разгрома и разграбления со стороны турецких войск вместе с примкнувшими к ним татарскими бандами, ссылка турецких представителей на то, что якобы в наступлении на Баку принимали участие лишь местные разбойники, является несогласным с фактами прикрытием насильственных действий Турции, под покровом которого произошли и происходят систематическое нарушение Брест-Литовского договора и прямой захват и грабеж территорий Российской Республики. Резня армянского населения занятых турецкой армией уездов Азербайджано-турецкие войска так же проводили резню армянского населения уездов занятых ими в ходе наступления на Баку. Согласно докладу специального уполномоченного советской власти Азербайджана, жителя села Куткашен Ясина Молла Мамед оглы народному комиссарру внутренних дел Азербайджана из 31 армянского села на территории Нухинского и Арешского уездов полууцелели лишь 3ДОКЛАД СПЕЦИАЛЬНОГО УПОЛНОМОЧЕННОГО СОВЕТСКОЙ ВЛАСТИ АЗЕРБАЙДЖАНА, ЖИТЕЛЯ СЕЛА КУТКАШЕН ЯСИНА МОЛЛА МАМЕД ОГЛЫ НАРОДНОМУ КОМИССАРУ ВНУТРЕННИХ ДЕЛ АЗЕРБАЙДЖАНА о положении армян Нухинского и Арешского уездов: Все армянское население Нухинского и Арешского уездов окончательно разорено: большая часть их вырезана, селения сожжены; до последних дней полууцелели из 31 села только 3 — Нидж, Варташен и Джалет, которые в качестве пленных жили на своих местах, но им тоже не было суждено продолжать свое существование, и они подверглись нападению в первые дни Карабахских событий и вырезаны; жители Варташена и Джалета2 поголовно, а часть жителей Ниджа спаслись в лесах, где и до сих пор продолжают свое жалкое существование. Почти во всех селах и городах этих двух уездов есть пленные армяне-мужчины, женщины, девушки и дети. Многие из них превращены в магометанство. Организаторами резни были местные беки, кулаки из крестьян и административная власть. Большая часть награбленного имущества армян доставлялась бекам и властям. Беки, опасаясь своей будущей ответственности за свои зверства, ухитрялись — обменяли скот и имущество армян в других уездах, дабы этим скрыть следы. Благодаря событиям беки, чиновники, даже и многие из полицейских стражников, сделались крупными миллионерами. Благодаря своей темноте и зависимости от беков и власти, крестьяне-мусульмане тоже принимали участие в событиях, сознательная же часть крестьянства не могла протестовать ввиду своей бессильности. Данные о числе погибших По данным специальной комиссии Армянского Национального Совета было убито 5,248 бакинских армян и 1,500 армянских беженцев из других регионов Кавказа. К этой цифре комиссия добавила 2,249 армян, чьи тела были найдены на улицах, но чью личность не удалось установить, и таким образом общая цифра достигла 8,988 человек. По словам американского историка Фируза Каземзаде, стоит отметить, что эти цифры были собраны Армянским Национальным Советом, от которого вряд ли можно было ожидать объективности в подобном вопросе, тем не менее, учитывая общий ход событий, эти цифры не могут быть сильно преувеличены.Firuz Kazemzadeh. Struggle For Transcaucasia (1917—1921), New York Philosophical Library, 1951, стр 143—144 Другие историки, в частности Рональд Григор Сюни, Андрей Зубов приводят более высокие оценки, до 30000 погибших.А.Зубов Политическое будущее Кавказа: опыт ретроспективно-сравнительного анализа, журнал «Знамя», 2000, #4, http://magazines.russ.ru/znamia/2000/4/zubov.html Убийство лидеров АДР * 19 июня 1920, в ходе операции «Немезис» партии Дашнакцутюн по убийству организаторов геноцида армян, в Тифлисе убит бывший премьер-министр Азербайджана Фатали хан Хойский, как виновник, по мнению руководителей операции, резни армян в Баку в сентябре 1918 г. Одновременно был ранен бывший министр юстиции Азербайджана Халил бек Хасмамедов. Убийство осуществил Арам Ерканян, вторым участником операции был Мисак Киракосян (ранен в ходе акции). * 19 июля 1921 в Константинополе убит бывший министр внутренних дел Азербайджана Бехбуд хан Дживаншир. Убийца — Мисак Торлакян, предстал перед британским военным трибуналом, перед которым также выступили многочисленные свидетели сентябрьской резни. Вынужденный подчиниться инструкциям своих лидеров, взявших за образец успешный процесс Тейлиряна, Торлакян симулировал эпилепсию и т. д. На суде Торлакян заявил, что в Баку на его глазах были убиты его жена, сестра и их дети, а сам он получил несколько пулевых ранений. В действительности Торлакян был родом из Трабзона, где его семья была убита, и никакой родни в Баку у него не было. В октябре трибунал признал Торлакяна виновным в убийстве, но не отвечающим за свои действия как совершенные в состоянии аффекта, и выслан в Грецию.http://books.google.ru/books?id=gpL9QKCJ2L8C&pg=PA121&dq=Torlakian+sentence#PPA121,M1 Другие участники операции — Ерванд Фундукян и Арутюн Арутюнян. См. также * Армянский погром в Баку (1990) * Шушинская резня Ссылки * К 90-летию геноцида армян в Баку Примечания Категория:Массовые убийства Категория:Первая мировая война Категория:Русская революция